Sans Mentir
by mococoa
Summary: Une sorte d'introspection dans les pensées de Jane et Lisbon. Pas d'affaire criminelle, mais leurs pensées, leurs sentiments, leur vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et tous! Je suis ce forum depuis quelques temps, et je décide enfin à poster cette fic...Je suis également inscrite sur un autre forum, avec le même pseudo.  
><strong>

**Vos commentaires sont évidemment les bienvenus ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Chapitre 1**

J'avais tué un homme…en l'espace de 5 secondes, j'avais ôté la vie d'une personne. Certes, j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Red John, de mon ennemi de toujours, de l'homme qui avait ruiné ma vie, le seul aussi qui me permettait de continuer à vivre, via cette vengeance que je m'étais juré d'assouvir.

Il m'avait dit des choses que seul Red John pouvait savoir. Lorsqu'il a commencé à parler de ma fille, de ma douce, naïve, fille, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. Je pouvais seulement laisser agir mes émotions à la place de ma réflexion. Evidemment, avec le recul, il était aisé de savoir que en grand manipulateur, Red John aurait fort bien pu envoyer une taupe à sa place. Mais sur le moment, je ne pouvais pas prendre de recul.

J'ai tué un homme. J'ai évité la prison, non pas parce que je ne voulais pas payer ce crime, mais lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tous les indices récoltés par l'équipe ne pouvaient avoir qu'une conclusion, que je n'avais pas tué Red John mais une de ses taupes, ben je m'étais aussi rendu compte que mon Némésis courrait toujours, et que donc, il pouvait frapper encore et encore. Et surtout, je m'étais rendu compte que je n'avais absolument pas assouvi ma vengeance. Au contraire, j'étais bel et bien tombé dans un de ses nombreux pièges. Il m'avait encore eu. J'étais devenu un criminel. J'aurais pu vivre avec la mort de Red John sur la conscience, je n'attendais que ça. Mais là, quand bien même Carter était une ordure, j'avais tué la mauvaise personne.

Et là, 4 mois après, j'étais de nouveau au CBI, allongé sur mon canapé, feignant de dormir. Feignant d'aller bien. Feignant d'être persuadé d'avoir tué Red John. Seule Lisbon savait. Elle était la seule à savoir que je n'avais pas tué Red John. Je lui avais sorti cette information dans la voiture, en sortant de mon procès, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait osé m'en reparler. Elle ignorait désormais tout ce qui avait trait à Red John. Elle ne m'en parlait plus et ne voulait plus rien savoir.

L'ambiance de l'équipe avait changé. Certes, tout le monde faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais l'air était différent. On ne disait rien, mais une ambiance chargée en sentiments volait au-dessus de nos locaux. On se complaignait dans ce silence, sachant pertinemment que si une vanne était ouverte, on risquait l'implosion.

Ils avaient tous pris des risques pour moi. Tous. Cho avait même joué le double espion afin de suivre mon plan pour faire revenir Lisbon. D'ailleurs, le fait que je me fus acharné à la faire revenir, n'était pas passé inaperçu. Certains disaient même que c'était encore un de mes plans calculateurs, car je savais que Lisbon me permettait d'assouvir cette dite vengeance. Car je savais la manier, la manipuler pour atteindre mes objectifs.

Je préférais les laisser croire. L'unique chose qui m'embêtait était que Lisbon elle-même puisse penser ça. Car non, ce n'était pas la raison. Certes il était plaisant de l'avoir comme chef, de la taquiner à longueur de journée, d'attendre nos matchs de ping-pong verbaux avec impatience, de la mettre devant le fait accompli lorsque je montais un de mes « plans foireux » comme elle aimait à les qualifier. Certes à plusieurs reprises je l'avais manipulée. Plus encore, au tout début de notre collaboration, je ne la percevais que comme un pion qui me permettait d'atteindre le roi du jeu d'échecs.

Mais je m'étais laissé prendre au jeu. Je m'étais laissé aller à vivre, et ces rares moments où l'homme caché derrière ma carapace avait refait surface, j'avais apprécié. Oui j'avais apprécié Van Pelt, sa douceur, sa naïveté. J'avais apprécié Rigsby et son air de grand benêt toujours prêt à faire des blagues, et cependant le plus droit et joyeux de mes compagnons d'infortune. J'avais apprécié Cho et son flegme, sa droiture d'esprit et sa fidélité. Et j'avais apprécié Lisbon. Ce petit bout de femme à la carapace aussi épaisse que la mienne, qui elle aussi se permettait de lâcher son moi intérieur par moments. Son caractère, sa répartie, son dévouement envers les plus faibles. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs qu'elle m'ait laissé entrer dans son équipe pour cette raison. J'étais faible, elle voulait me secourir. Mais elle savait être douce, être tendre, et…je ne savais pour quelle raison, mais c'était mon alliée. Elle était là, toujours là. Et serait encore là. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser.

D'ailleurs je culpabilisais depuis 8 ans désormais. Mais dernièrement je culpabilisais de ce que j'avais fait endurer à ces 4 personnes. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas aussi froid et distant que je l'avais voulu auparavant. Si je ressentais de la culpabilité, cela voulait forcément dire que j'étais vivant. Et que je me souciais des autres (même si j'évitais évidemment de le montrer).

Van Pelt avait tiré sur l'homme qui était censé l'épouser. Red John s'était servi d'elle pour m'atteindre. Elle montrait un nouveau visage désormais. Elle se faisait plus dure. Je m'en souciais, mais elle ne laissait rien paraître. Et comme le silence quant aux faits dérangeants semblait être roi au sein de notre équipe, je me gardais bien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais je m'en voulais.

Et pour Lisbon aussi, je culpabilisais. Elle n'avait plus de vie. Elle était bien sûr une acharnée de boulot, ça c'était même avant que je n'entre dans sa vie. Mais désormais, ma vengeance était sienne.

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Oh si, on essayait de faire comme avant. Comme avant ce jour dans le hall du centre commercial. On essayait de retrouver nos piques, ne serait-ce que pour l'équipe. Mais nous 5, nous ne fonctionnions qu'avec des faux semblants. Ça sonnait tellement faux par moments….enfin, tout au moins eux, en était désormais conscients. Car pour moi, cela faisait bien longtemps que la vie sonnait fausse. Eux n'étaient rentrés dans ce schéma que 4 mois auparavant. Le masque que j'arborais depuis 8 ans s'était propagé à l'équipe désormais. Alors j'agissais avec eux comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était ce qu'ils attendaient.

Avec Lisbon en revanche, quand bien même une apparence de normalité semblait être présente, avec Lisbon cela avait changé. Elle se faisait plus distante. Elle partait souvent seule désormais. Menait des enquêtes seule. Restait seule. Et moi je n'osais plus. Je n'osais plus venir frapper (ou pas) à son bureau pour un oui pour un non. Je n'osais plus l'appeler aussi souvent, pour un oui, pour un non. Je la laissais. Je la lâchais. Une sorte d'accord tacite avait été établi entre nous. Je ne la mêlais plus autant qu'avant à tous mes plans extravagants. Je la laissais essayer de se reconstruire. Car je la savais blessée. Je savais que JE l'avais blessée. Je savais que j'avais en quelque sorte brisé quelque chose.

Pourtant, j'avais tout autant si ce n'est plus besoin d'elle qu'avant. Et pas seulement du point de vue vengeur. Non, j'avais besoin de son assentiment, et c'est peut-être ce qui changeait désormais. Même si elle ne me faisait plus confiance, ma confiance en elle était entière et avait été renforcée par le crime que j'avais commis. Elle s'était démenée pour sauver encore une fois mon âme. Si tant est que j'en aie encore une.

Je souffrais de la voir s'éloigner de moi, mais je savais qu'elle en avait besoin. Et je l'avais tellement fait souffrir que je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer en silence à cet accord.

Mais je ne supportais pas cette distance entre nous. Lors des enquêtes, lorsque nous nous retrouvions tous deux face à des étrangers, j'avais besoin d'elle. Je cherchais son regard. Qu'elle me renvoyait doux. Notre relation avait évolué, l'humour était toujours présent entre nous, mais moins qu'avant. Et il avait été remplacé par quelque chose qui relevait du domaine du sensible. Nos regards avant joueurs, étaient désormais empreints d'une inquiétude latente mêlée à un sentiment fort de compréhension. Nous nous comprenions par le regard. Nous échangions bien plus par regards que par paroles désormais. Et nos vrais sentiments passaient par ce moyen. Elle savait quand j'étais mal à l'aise. Elle savait quand j'étais énervé. Elle savait quand je ne contrôlais plus.

Même si nos paroles semblaient normales aux yeux de tous, notre complicité était désormais à un autre niveau. Notre complicité n'était plus uniquement taquine, non, elle était plus douce, plus intime, plus fuyante et gênante aussi.

Dans mes regards elle pouvait lire de la culpabilité, de la redevabilité et de l'admiration. Dans les siens, je pouvais lire de l'inquiétude, de la méfiance, mais également de la douceur.

Ainsi, nous jouions tous deux un double-jeu. Aux yeux des autres, rien ne s'était passé, personne n'arrivant encore à déchiffrer nos regards. Mais lorsque le soir tombait, lorsque la journée du CBI était finie, lorsque Lisbon et moi nous retrouvions seuls, nous laissions tous deux tomber ces masques. Encore une fois, tacitement, nous nous comprenions. Ces moments avaient pris pour moi une importance particulière. Je me sentais apaisé par ces échanges, par cette douceur qui se dégageait de notre relation désormais. Même si je marchais sur des œufs avec elle, je n'attendais que ces instants rien qu'à nous, pour lui faire comprendre que je m'en voulais, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était importante pour moi.

Je sortis de mes réflexions assez brusquement lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre. Ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait nuit, et que tout était silencieux autour de moi. Sauf cette sonnerie de téléphone. Me relevant en m'étirant, je m'aperçus que le son perturbateur venait du seul bureau de l'étage encore allumé : celui de Lisbon. Je la vis décrocher son téléphone, et la vis prendre un air affolé quelques secondes plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! Et bonne année 2012 ! **

**Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs anonymes de cette fic, et tout spécialement Pepe64, pour sa review et Anamika101 pour l'ajout en favori! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas...Et si quelques reviews ont envie de se perdre...:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Ni une, ni deux, Jane se leva de son canapé et courut jusqu'au bureau de Lisbon, où il pénétra alors que cette dernière raccrochait lentement le téléphone.

Jane : « Lisbon…qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? »

Cette dernière soupira et après quelques secondes, se leva de son bureau pour attraper la main de Jane. Interloqué, celui-ci la suivit jusqu'au canapé blanc où il s'assit avec Lisbon.

Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question, elle ne lui avait jamais pris la main de cette façon.

Jane : « Lisbon, répondez-moi ! »

Lisbon : « Jane..je…euh… »

Elle était clairement mal à l'aise et semblait hésiter quant à dire à Jane ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Toutefois, comprenant que ce n'était pas un affolement du genre urgence vitale, Jane tenta de dérider quelque peu sa voisine de canapé.

Jane : « Vous savez Lisbon, même si vous me tenez le poignet, je ne peux pas lire en vous, donc crachez le morceau. Ou sinon JE vous tiens le poignet. Là, j'en saurai plus… », lui susurra-t-il malicieusement.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire en lâchant le poignet du consultant.

Lisbon : « C'est Van Pelt…Non rien de grave si ce n'est quelques égratignures. Mais elle est entrée dans un bar, a bu plus que de raison. Sans motif apparent elle a commencé à injurier le barman, et a …bref…elle a fait pas mal de dégâts dans le bar et a cogné plusieurs types… »

Jane écarquilla les yeux.

Jane : « Van Pelt ? Notre Van Pelt ? Grace ? »

Lisbon : « Oui Jane de qui voulez-vous donc que je parle ? dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. En en tout cas, le patron du bar a appelé les flics du quartier, et ils l'ont amenée au poste le plus proche, non sans avoir eu quelques difficultés…bref, quand ils se sont rendus compte qu'elle faisait partie du CBI, ils m'ont appelée, et je dois aller la chercher. »

En disant ces derniers mots, Lisbon baissa la tête.

Jane : « Pourquoi avez-vous hésité à me le dire Lisbon ? »

Elle hésitait, clairement. Elle avait eu peur pour Van Pelt lorsque les flics l'avaient appelée. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de bien plus grave. Elle sentait que la jeune femme se renfermait progressivement, devenait plus sarcastique, plus froide. Lisbon s'inquiétait pour sa subordonnée, mais avait bien vu qu'il ne fallait pas trop la pousser.

Cependant, Lisbon s'inquiétait aussi pour Jane. Tout le monde lui disait qu'elle avait déjà bien trop donné pour lui. Qu'elle s'était donnée corps et âme pour un malotru, manipulateur, assassin…tels étaient les qualificatifs que beaucoup employaient pour décrire Jane. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quelque chose la poussait irrémédiablement vers Patrick Jane, et l'évolution toute récente de leur relation ne lui était pas passée inaperçue. Oh certes, il l'avait blessée lorsqu'il avait tiré sur le prétendu Red John. Mais elle devait savoir à quoi s'attendre, il ne s'en était jamais caché. Sauf que justement, ce n'était pas Red John. Et elle voyait bien que sous ces airs de grand comique qu'il avait récupérés à une vitesse folle, se cachait de la culpabilité, de la souffrance, encore plus accrues qu'auparavant. Jane lui faisait du mal. Mais il avait mal lui aussi. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir qu'il culpabilisait tout le temps. D'avoir tué quelqu'un d'autre que Red John, d'avoir poussé l'équipe à s'impliquer, d'avoir permis à Red John de s'en prendre à l'équipe via des taupes…et Lisbon savait que Jane se sentait très mal vis-à-vis de Van Pelt.

D'où le fait que oui, ce soir, elle avait hésité à lui dire que Van Pelt s'était mise dans de beaux draps.

Jane : « Lisbooooooon ? », quémanda-t-il en cherchant son regard.

Lisbon : « oui Jane, j'étais…ailleurs. »

Jane : « ah … et c'était bien ? », répondit-il dans un sourire.

Lisbon : « Jaaaaaaaaaane ! » grommela-t-elle

Jane se leva du canapé subitement.

Jane : « bon et bien Lisbon, vous en mettez du temps ! Faudrait voir à aller chercher Van Pelt assez vite avant qu'elle ne détruise tout le poste de police ! », déclara-t-il, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Lisbon ne voulait pas lui donner encore plus de peine. Ses prémonitions envers Van Pelt s'avéraient vraies, à son plus grand malheur. Elle avait besoin de soutien. Et Lisbon aussi d'ailleurs. Donc il allait l'accompagner. Il serait là, ce soir, pour ces deux jeunes femmes.

Lisbon ne se fit pas prier pour changer de sujet. Jane pouvait être respectueux, fin et assez gentleman quand il le voulait.

Elle se leva du canapé, attrapa son manteau, et rejoignit Jane qui était déjà sur le pas de la porte, l'invitant d'un geste à sortir du bureau.

Jane : « Allons chercher notre amie » dit-il

Lisbon ne releva pas. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au mot « amie » qu'avait prononcé Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore Bonne Année 2012 !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir ! **_

_**Voici le chapitre 3 de cette fic! Merci encore à pepe64 pour ta review qui me touche! **_

_**Et merci aux lecteurs anonymes, qui si jamais ont envie de ne plus être anonymes, peuvent toujours appuyer sur le bouton review...:)**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<br>**

Lisbon et Jane eurent vite parcouru le trajet les menant au poste de police dans lequel Van Pelt était retenue. Mais à peine allaient-ils rentrer dans le bâtiment que Jane retint Lisbon par la manche.

Jane : « hum…je crois me souvenir que…hum… »

Ca y est, elle en était sûre. Le trajet avait été trop silencieux. Jane allait se défiler.

Lisbon : « quoi Jane ? Qu'est-ce-que vous allez bien pouvoir m'inventer pour ne pas venir ? Une envie pressante ? En manque de thé ? Un appel urgent ? »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

Jane : « Non, j'ai fait avant de partir. Un petit thé ne serait pas de refus. Et la seule urgence téléphonique que je pourrais avoir c'est avec vous » lui confia-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Lisbon s'empourpra légèrement tout en se dégageant de l'emprise de Jane, qui la tenait toujours par la manche.

Lisbon : « Donc… ? » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils

Jane : « Donc, hum… je connais ce bâtiment. Je pense que les officiers ne seraient pas forcément très heureux de me revoir…

Lisbon : « Vous revoir ? Qu'est-ce-que je ne sais pas Jane ? », répondit-elle, un air suspicieux passant sur son visage.

Jane : « Bon, vous vous rappelez cette enquête où le témoin principal a disparu mystérieusement alors qu'il était censé être surveillé ? »

Lisbon acquiesça.

Jane : « eh bien, euh, on va dire que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller leur dire ma façon de penser », ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Lisbon sourit. Elle se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre l'arrogance de Patrick Jane aurait des répercussions. Mais l'air penaud que le consultant arborait à ce moment précis ôta à la jeune brune toute répartie.

Lisbon : « Bon et bien espérons que ce ne soient pas les mêmes officiers. Ou qu'ils aient un fâcheux souci de reconnaissance faciale. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire dont il avait le secret et lui emboîta le pas, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du commissariat.

Ils furent accueillis par … personne.

Jane et Lisbon échangèrent un regard interloqué.

Jane : « Bah, je comprends mieux maintenant comment le témoin a pu prendre la fuite… »

Lisbon sourit et allait rétorquer, lorsque des cris retentirent en provenance d'un des bureaux. Jane et Lisbon se précipitèrent et ne purent cacher leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Van Pelt debout, tenant une chaise dans sa main et menaçant 3 agents. Lisbon déboula dans le bureau, sa plaque bien en évidence.

Lisbon : « Van Pelt, lâchez ça im-mé-dia-te-ment ! » cria-t-elle de telle façon que la rousse ne put qu'obéir. « Asseyez-vous, et taisez-vous ! ». La rousse ne se fit pas prier, et s'assit non sans quelques difficultés. On pouvait aisément voir qu'elle était encore bien imprégnée par l'alcool, à tel point qu'elle faillit louper la chaise en s'asseyant.

Agent Thomson : « Agent… ? fit-il en se tournant vers Lisbon, assez stupéfait de la façon dont la rousse en furie s'était contentée d'obéir aux ordres de cette jeune femme brune.

Lisbon : Agent Lisbon, CBI, cette jeune femme est une de mes subordonnées, agent… »

Thomson : « Thomson, agent Thomson », dit-il en s'avançant.

Lisbon : « Très bien Agent Thomson. Je ne peux que m'excuser du comportement dont a fait preuve l'agent Van Pelt. Sachez qu'elle sera mise à pied pour une durée indéterminée », fit-elle d'un air des plus sérieux, voulant à tout prix éviter une admonestation de la part des officiers.

Les 2 autres agents qui avaient assisté à la scène ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à la tête que Van Pelt faisait. Elle semblait aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et baissait les yeux.

Agent 1 : « Bah alors ma jolie on ne fait plus sa fière hein devant Maman » s'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

Jane, qui s'était tenu à l'écart jusque-là ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer.

Jane : « Dite moi Messieurs, vous n'auriez pas envie d'aller faire votre travail ? Non parce que vous savez qu'on peut rentrer chez vous comme dans un moulin. Ou en sortir. »

Les deux agents firent volte-face et remarquèrent le consultant à l'entrée du bureau.

Agent 2 : « ehhh !Mais je vous reconnais ! » puis se tournant vers l'agent Thomson, « Patron c'est lui qui... »

Lisbon voyant que la situation était à deux doigts de s'envenimer intervint.

Lisbon : « Agent Thomson, peut-on quitter les lieux ? Je veillerai personnellement à ce que cette situation ne se reproduise plus. Vous avez ma parole. »

Agent Thomson : « Agent Lisbon, je vous fais confiance, mais essayez de tenir vos subordonnés un peu mieux la prochaine fois. Quant à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers ses deux agents, vous feriez mieux de repartir à vos postes cet homme est peut-être insolent, fit-il en se tournant vers Jane, mais il n'a pas tort ».

A l'entente de ces paroles, Lisbon se tourna instinctivement vers Jane supposant à raison que celui-ci interviendrait. Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait : si vous parlez je vous tue.

Jane ravala ses paroles envers l'agent Thomson, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'adresser à voix basse, dans un sourire moqueur, aux deux agents qui sortaient du bureau.

Jane : « Bah alors, on ne fait plus les fiers devant Papa hein ? »

Et il se réfugia derrière Lisbon.

Les deux agents ne purent rien rétorquer. Ils sortirent du bureau, la mine boudeuse, suivis de l'agent Thomson.

Jane et Lisbon prirent tous deux Van Pelt sous leurs bras. La jeune agent voulut dire quelque chose, mais Lisbon l'en empêcha.

Lisbon : « on règlera ça plus tard Van Pelt. On vous ramène chez vous. Vous vous reposez et on en reparlera demain. » dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Jane regarda Lisbon, ébahi par la douceur avec laquelle elle avait parlé à Van Pelt. Il s'attendait à de la colère, à des cris, de la part de Lisbon. Une Lisbon quoi. Mais rien de ça. Non. C'est bien cela que Jane appréciait chez Teresa Lisbon. Sa capacité à toujours l'étonner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard plus que tardif dans la publication de cette fic… **

**Semaines très chargées dernièrement, mais bon…bref, voici la suite !**

**Merci à pepedu64, ma fidèle commentatrice, et aux lecteurs anonymes s'il y en a **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 4**

Jane et Lisbon avaient eu du mal à gérer Van Pelt sur le trajet. Cette dernière pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lisbon conduisait jetant toutes les 10 secondes un regard dans son rétroviseur, alors que Jane, assis à l'arrière avec Van Pelt, tentait de calmer la jeune agent. Sans grand succès, toutefois. Ses sanglots furent remplacés, à deux reprises, par des hauts le cœur qui obligèrent Lisbon à s'arrêter sur le bas-côté.

Jane ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vu Van Pelt ainsi. Elle n'avait pas décroché un seul mot. Elle pleurait sans discontinuer. Et la voir malade n'arrangeait pas les choses, quand bien même Jane savait que sa plus grande peine se situait dans son cœur.

Lisbon quant à elle jetait des regards inquiets vers Van Pelt, mais également vers Jane. Elle le voyait tellement perturbé à cet instant qu'elle se réfrénait pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il grimaçait, tordait ses doigts, ne sachant concrètement pas quoi faire pour calmer Van Pelt à l'arrière du SUV. De mémoire, Lisbon ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu ainsi.

Ses traits semblaient vieillis, il s'essayait à des sourires tristes. Quelle ironie, pensait Lisbon. Le sourire de Jane était son plus grand et beau, masque. Mais là, à cet instant, il se triturait l'esprit. Elle le voyait à sa ride et à ses sourcils froncés. Lisbon ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de penser. Ce sacré Jane avait tellement déteint sur elle, qu'elle parvenait à l'analyser sous toutes ses coutures.

Ils parvinrent enfin devant la résidence de Van Pelt. Et là encore ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de la traîner jusqu'à son appartement. Une légère frayeur les traversa lorsque Van Pelt chercha durant 10 bonnes minutes ses clés…qui étaient bien évidemment rangées avec son arme de service.

Lisbon et Jane éclatèrent de rire lorsque la jeune agent tenta d'expliquer le pourquoi de cette place légèrement incongrue pour des clés.

Van Pelt : « bah vouiii…j'ai jamais de sac moi ! » dit-elle en bégayant, à la fois encore emplie d'alcool et à la fois gênée de par cette situation.

Alors que Van Pelt s'escrimait à vouloir faire rentrer son porte-clés dans la serrure, Lisbon déclara qu'elle allait faire une course. Elle se pencha vers Jane alors que Van Pelt poussait un « hourra » victorieux en entrant finalement chez elle.

Lisbon : « Je vais lui acheter des anti-vomitifs. J'ai vu une pharmacie de garde sur le chemin. Prenez bien soin d'elle et pas de bêtise hein ? », Chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire.

Jane : « mais enfin Lisbon ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais profiter de la situation ! », fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

Lisbon : « ..nnnnon…je..je..je n'ai pas dit ça Jane », rétorqua-t-elle.

Jane : « raaaa ! Je vous charrie ! » Ajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire

Lisbon : « idiot ! », grommela-t-elle.

Jane : « cruelle ! » lui répondit-il dans un sourire. C'était leur truc à tous les deux.

Elle tourna les talons et Jane n'entendit pas le soupir de soulagement que poussa Lisbon. Jane faisait de l'humour. La situation n'était donc pas si dramatique. Elle s'en voulut de penser toujours au pire. Mais au vu de toutes les situations que son équipe et elle avaient vécues, elle redoutait chaque instant. Une forme de paranoïa empathique en quelque sorte.

Elle retourna au SUV et prit son temps pour aller à la pharmacie de garde. Elle souhaitait laisser Jane et Van Pelt parler. Elle savait que Jane serait bien plus à l'aise pour extérioriser sa culpabilité envers Van Pelt sans autre témoin.

Et si Jane se rassurait, elle aussi serait rassurée pensa-t-elle.

_POV Jane_

Van Pelt : « Je ne veux pas de ton foutu thé Jane ! »

Ouch…ça c'était violent…tellement fort que la résonnance du cri de Van Pelt dans mes oreilles me faisait trembler.

J'étais seul avec Van Pelt, chez elle, alors que Teresa était partie à la pharmacie, soit disant pour chercher un de ces foutus trucs chimiques qui pourraient calmer les nausées de la demoiselle à moitié soule qui se trouvait face à moi.

En réalité, je savais que bien qu'elle ait trouvé une excuse parfaite, Teresa souhaitait nous laisser seuls, Van Pelt et moi. Elle n'était pas dupe et avait bien perçu ma gêne vis-à-vis de ma co-équipière. Et étant partisane de l'abcès crevé, Teresa devait se douter que l'état d'ivresse dans lequel Van Pelt se trouvait pouvait aider à décanter les choses. Enfin, telle était ma conclusion, car je ne voyais pas d'autre raison pour laquelle Teresa aurait bien pu partir alors que la situation était pour le moins critique.

Teresa…je l'appelais Teresa maintenant ? Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que mes pensées l'appelaient Teresa.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de continuer plus loin cette réflexion. Un cri me glaça le sang. Me retournant vers l'origine sonore de ce hurlement, je vis que Grace s'était levée et se tenait désormais devant un des placards de sa cuisine.

Alors que je me précipitais vers elle, je la vis se tourner vers moi, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Jane : « Grace, … qu'est-ce-que t'as ? »

Je n'osais plus faire un pas, je me tenais à moins d'un mètre d'elle, mais je n'osais plus avancer. Elle tremblait, était secouée par les sanglots. Mais un bref aperçu de tout son corps m'apprit qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Un peu rassuré, je tentais une nouvelle fois une question.

Jane : « quoi ? »

Van Pelt : « c'est…c'est…., suffoqua-t-elle, …c'est…j'ai plus de chocolaaaaaat », bégaya-t-elle en lâchant toutes ses larmes sur la dernière syllabe de son mot.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Et je m'approchais enfin d'elle, la pris dans mes bras, et elle se laissa aller à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre mon épaule.

Je compris alors qu'au terme de cette étreinte réconfortante, l'heure serait à la parole. Nous devions parler. Grace était sensible certes, elle était aussi bien soule, mais de là à fondre en larmes pour du chocolat. Il fallait parler. Que j'essaie du moins de faire sortir sa peine, et peut-être sa rage.

Au bout de quelques secondes de réconfort, je tapotais sur l'épaule de Van Pelt, qui me tapota sur l'épaule en retour. Nous échangeâmes une sorte de code morse sur l'épaule durant quelques secondes, puis la jeune femme se détacha de moi.

Van Pelt : « Merci Jane », dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Jane : « Pas de quoi ! » lui rétorquai-je en souriant.

Le silence qui suivit fut plus que gênant. Nous nous trouvions tous deux debout dans sa cuisine, nous nous sentions tous deux aussi coupables l'un que l'autre. Enfin, du moins, le supposai-je. J'avais cependant l'impression que les larmes qu'elle venait de lâcher avaient réussi à calmer son état d'ébriété. Profitant de cette accalmie, je me lançais.

Jane : « Grace, faut qu'on parle »

VP : « Jan… »

Jane : « pas de mais, il le faut, la coupai-je. Tu as le choix. Tu me parles, tu lâches tout durant quelques minutes, tu me dis tes pensées les plus noires. Ou sinon, je serai dans l'obligation de me ranger du côté de ceux qui s'obstinent à t'envoyer chez un psy ! »

Ma dernière phrase fit mouche, je le vis à la grimace que Van Pelt ne put s'empêcher de faire.

VP : « c'est du chantage ça ! » glissa-t-elle doucement en souriant légèrement.

Jane : « Tu sais que quand j'ai une idée en tête, je sais employer les grands moyens pour la mener à bien. Tu en subiras les conséquences jeune fille ! » Fis-je en employant un ton menaçant mais teinté d'humour.

Van Pelt me sourit plus franchement. Profitant de ce moment d'apaisement, j'arborais mon plus beau sourire et pris la main de Grace pour la mener jusqu'au canapé.

Je craignais une nouvelle vague de silence, qui aurait comme conséquence de rendre mon intervention encore plus difficile, mais la jeune agent prit les devants.

VP : « Tu crois que Lisbon va vraiment me virer ? », s'enquit-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Jane : « Non…je ne crois pas. Elle a surtout dit cela pour les officiers, pour calmer leurs ardeurs. Mais tu la connais, derrière son côté psychorigide quant au règlement, c'est une âme sensible. Et elle sait très bien que t'enlever ton boulot à l'heure actuelle ne ferait qu'aggraver ta situation. »

VP : « …ma situation… » Fit-elle en ricanant.

Ricanement d'auto-flagellation, cela va sans dire. Ok, à moi de jouer !

Jane : « Je sais Grace qu'en ce moment, ta situation te semble être la pire du monde. Je ne peux que comprendre. Non, je ne veux pas encore remettre mon histoire sur le tapis. Mais je comprends, c'est ça que je voulais te dire, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Je comprends ce masque que tu te mets sur la figure chaque matin en te réveillant, lorsque tu arrives à dormir. Je comprends que les gestes du quotidien sont les plus durs à effectuer. Je comprends que tu essaies tant bien que mal de retrouver ta nature, mais je comprends surtout à quel point c'est dur de s'apercevoir que justement, le naturel n'est plus aussi naturel. Je comprends que tu veuilles oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Je comprends ta solitude.

Mais au-delà de la compréhension, je te vois, toi, de l'extérieur. Et je vois très bien le conflit intérieur que tu traverses à l'heure actuelle. Celui qui, d'un côté, te fait dire que tu dois faire ton travail, que tu dois vivre, que tu dois passer outre ces derniers mois. Et l'autre côté, qui te submerge lorsque tu dois faire face à des émotions. Tu ne sais plus les gérer tes émotions, et tes accès de colère, de sarcasmes, de froideur, ont sont la preuve. »

VP : « Mes accès d'ébriété aussi » ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique.

Jane : « Arrête l'auto-flagellation, Grace ! Tu as le droit d'être malheureuse. Tu as le droit d'extérioriser ta souffrance. Bon, certes, l'alcool, c'est pas top comme extériorisation. Mais la violence non plus. Et là, au travers de ta crise sous l'emprise de l'alcool, moi ce que je vois, c'est plutôt de la violence envers toi ! »

Aïe…j'étais peut-être allé un peu fort avec cette dernière phrase. Elle n'était peut-être pas prête à entendre que je n'étais pas dupe de son chemin auto-destructeur. J'en eu la confirmation lorsque Van Pelt me lança un regard plus que chargé en colère.

VP : « Ecoute, Monsieur-je-sais-tout ! Moi aussi je peux jouer au mentaliste, moi aussi, je peux te comprendre. Moi aussi je pourrais t'analyser sous toutes les coutures. Mais est-ce-que je le fais ? NON ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que ça pourrait te faire mal. Et remuer des choses pas très drôles pour toi. Et puis, qui es-tu sincèrement, pour me parler d'extérioriser mes émotions ? Tu me parles de violence ! D'auto-destruction ? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

Jane : « Je.. »

VP : « Toi quoi ? Ça fait 4 ans que tu nous parles de vengeance, que tu ne te caches pas de la haine qui t'habite, que tu refuses tout contact humain trop proche ! C'est pas de l'auto-destruction ça ? ! Et tu crois que je vais rester là à t'écouter m'analyser ? Tu rêves ! »

Van Pelt partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain, non sans avoir claqué la porte au préalable.

Bon, elle avait au moins lâché sa rage. Mais j'étais pas très fier là sur ce coup. Encore une fois, la première pensée qui me traversa fut pour Red John. Il était parvenu à la rendre comme moi. Mais Grace n'avait pas tort. Qui j'étais pour lui parler de son mode de fonctionnement ? Qui j'étais pour lui dire comment apaiser ses souffrances, alors que les miennes ne parvenaient pas à s'apaiser totalement. Certes, j'avais fait du chemin, surtout depuis ce meurtre que j'avais commis. Mais j'avais tué un homme ! Et Grace avait fait la même chose, mais pour quelqu'un avec qui elle avait partagé sa vie la plus intime. Quelle trahison avait-elle dû supporter ? Je ne pourrais pas l'imaginer. Jamais. Moi en revanche, je persévérais dans un schéma bien plus auto-destructeur qu'elle. Elle avait raison. Van Pelt agissait par fierté, elle se sentait stupide de s'être laissée berner comme ça. Moi en revanche, j'agissais par culpabilité. Et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant au vu de cette conversation.

Épuisé mentalement, je m'affalais sur le canapé de Grace. Je n'eus pas le temps de poursuivre mon raisonnement, que Teresa revint.

Lisbon : « Jane ? Où est Van Pelt ? »


End file.
